


Mr, Song

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Ball fic, Concert AU, F/M, Flynt Coal - Freeform, Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet, Flynt x Neon, Neon Katt - Freeform, Neon x Flynt, Ruby x Weiss, blake x yang - Freeform, mention of Bumbleby, mention of White Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Neon gets all dolled up for she and Flynt's concert at the Atlas Ball. Brass and Sass. (Flynt x Neon.) Brief White Rose and Bumbleby.





	Mr, Song

**Author's Note:**

> ATLAS BALL!

Neon rolled out of bed and got to her morning routine, brushing her teeth and hair. She even brushed her tail, since it was warmer out and she'd started shedding. She could hardly wait for this awesome gig.

  
She and Flynt were performing at a formal dance later that night. Playing dress up was always fun, even if she would have to get her hair done. Neon had heard that those girls from Beacon had made their way to Atlas as well. They might even make the scene.

  
She would have so much to talk about with the Schnee girl and the blonde. They still hadn't gotten to hang out, what with the school being destroyed. She hoped those two and their teammates were doing alright.

  
Neon's Scroll buzzed. Probably Flynt reminding her to get extra cute for their gig. Or he might want to get one last practice in before the dance. Flynt almost never stopped practicing. Then again, he was a quartet by himself. Neon only played drums because Flynt needed a fifth person and Neon could actually keep up with his music.

  
Flynt was the most talented person Neon had ever met. She was proud to be his bandmate, teammate, and girlfriend. She liked girls more than guys, but they were both cute. Her last girlfriend had left school and moved to Menagerie. Neon wondered what the cute chameleon girl was up to these days. She still felt sorry about that incident, but the girl had broken the teeth of those who had made fun of her.

  
Neon had helped. It was a fun time.

  
Katt picked up her Scroll. Flynt had sent her a good morning text as well as a reminder to look especially stunning for the dance. The message ended with 'Not that I have to tell you to look incredible, love' and Neon blushed.

  
A knock came at the door. She answered to see her favorite couple, Saffron Dragonglass and Berry Blizzard.

  
"Alright, Kitty! Let's get you fine!" Berry cheered as she zoomed into the room, the small bear ears on her head wiggling excitedly. Saffron grabbed her girlfriend by the arm, wagging her fluffy fox tail.

  
"She's already fine, Berry. We're just getting her ready to serve nosebleeds..." Saffron was softspoken and unimaginably tall next to Neon. There was more than a foot of height difference between the fox girl with the flowing golden hair and her bear girlfriend with the short wine-colored spikes. That must have made their alone time interesting.

  
"Please try not to grope me that much, Berry. I know you want this body, but you can't have it!"

  
Berry scoffed. "Saff's got more than plenty of body for me!"

  
"Of course she does! Girl's got so much body she should be continued on the next girl!" Neon complimented. Saffron blushed brightly.'

  
The two girls got Neon dance ready in a matter of hours, and Neon made the scene early to catch a final practice session. Flynt killed it, as always, and Neon did well enough, she thought. Neon went to kiss Flynt, but he disappeared. Right, Blue Flynt was usually the real one. She'd leaned in for a kiss with Red Flynt. The striping on his hat changed colors for each of his copies.

  
There wasn't much of a way to tell when none of them were dressed, but that was fine with Neon. If they were all naked it was always a good time.

  
The original Flynt kissed her, all her worries melting away. She was always nervous before concerts, but her favorite boy's lips always calmed her nerves. "We're gonna kill it, Honeybee!"

  
"We ain't called the 'Killer Quartet' for nothing, Sweetie!" Neon grinned and kissed her man again. The crowds started pouring in, and Flynt and Neon readied themselves.

  
Neon saw the blonde bomb from Beacon. There was a dark-haired knockout with cat ears on Blondie's arm. She skimmed over the crowd looking for the Schnee girl, seeing her with the short-haired girl from their team. Aww, their teammates were their girlfriends. That was just adorable.

  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and everyone in between... Welcome to the Atlas Ball. My lovely girlfriend and I will bring the sultry sounds to your ears for this dance. We are Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet! This song is called 'Jupiter Jazz'!" That was Neon's cue. She tapped a cymbal in time and waited for Flynt's guitar.

  
The sound of his chords filled the room, and her drums came in behind him. Soon the whole spot was dancing, the slaying sounds of Flynt's jazz bouncing around the room. 'Jupiter Jazz' always got the crowds moving, but their next song would fire the place up even more.

  
"Now we're gonna do a Seatbelts cover! Any Cowboy Bebop fans out here?" A few cheers rang out, making Flynt grin. "Alright then, here's 'TANK!' for your listening pleasures!" This song got Neon especially fired up. It was an onslaught of horns and energy over a hot beat and some positively fire bass.

  
This one got the dancers hot. Speaking of hot, Blondie and her Kitty Cat were hotter than magma. It was hard for Katt not to stare. Not even their looks, although they looked breathtaking, but the way they danced was remarkable. The catgirl's hips popped in time with the bass, and Blondie followed the beat with her steps. They dipped and twirled with the music as though they were one person.

  
A few songs later, Flynt announced that the band would be taking a quick ten. Music poured over a PA while Flynt and Neon had their break. Neon ran over to Blondie and chatted her up.

  
"I haven't seen you guys since the Vytal Festival! I'm glad you guys survived all that!" Neon sympathized.

  
"We've survived that and much more, Neon!" Yang told her.

  
"So I see you're still top heavy. Looks like your bottom's heavy, too!" Neon jabbed as she looked at Yang's partner.

  
"The name's Blake, and I'm usually a top. I only bottom for Yang," The cat girl with the black hair told her.

  
"Yeah, Yang's got the top energy. Say, who's the white-haired girl got on her arm? She's cute!"

  
"That would be my sister Ruby," Yang answered. Neon nodded, excusing herself to retake the stage.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Mr. Song' by Zolof The Rock and Roll Destroyer  
'TANK!' by Yoko Kanno and the Seatbelts


End file.
